Tyrant
is a chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's fallen foes that debuted in Ultraman Taro. He came to Earth to challenge Taro after defeating the other Ultra Brothers, where he was quickly defeated by the young Ultra Crusader. Tyrant is also technically an alien Kaiju despite some of his components being from Earth, as he was formed on Neptune and contains components from three of Yapool's Choju, King Crab, Barabas and Hanzagiran. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Neptune - Ultraman on Uranus, Ultraseven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth all while ZAT was tracking the kaiju's movements from their base. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, wreaking havoc across the city. ZAT was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. Whether it was from exhaustion from fighting the Other Brothers, or Taro's natural strength, Tyrant was of little match for the hero and was destroyed after his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Trivia *Seagorath, Barabas, and Bemstar were the only kaiju mentioned to be part of Tyrant. *Tyrant is one of a few kaiju who defeated more than 1 Ultra: 5 in total. *Tyrant has a sadistic personality. When he fought the brothers he appears to "laugh" when the brothers are weakened by his strength. Also, before battling Ultraman, Tyrant shows boredom while waiting for the Ultra to arrive on Uranus. *Tyrant uses both Enmargo and Grost's roars. *While Barabas's hook was on his left arm and the mace on the right. Tyrant has the mace on the left and the hook on the right. *Ironically, Tyrant dies in a similar fashion to one of his components, being Barabas. Both kaiju die after having their own weapons used against them by an Ultra. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Tyrant (as well as the kaiju: Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan) was awoken and went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the kaiju until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the kaiju and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other kaiju whom were killed in battle, Tyrant was killed when the scientist's facilities blew up, catching the kaiju on fire before exploding. Trivia *The suit from Ultraman Taro was reused for Tyrant's appearance in this film. *In the Japanese version of the film, Tyrant's roar is reused from the Toho kaiju, Ganimes. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Tyrant reappears in episodes 6 and 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Tyrant was Grande's first kaiju to appear in the show, and the first he used to challenge Rei. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but Tyrant eventually overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Oscillatory Ray against the Chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his kaiju, Eleking. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Eleking was no match for Tyrant. Tyrant eventually cut Eleking's throat with his ax hand, killing him and seriously wounding Rei in the process. After Rei's recovery, and his Battlenizer had upgraded to the Neo Battlenizer (Thanks to the assistance of his sister, Kate.) Rei challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and duel was in Rei's favour. With the additional assistance from Litra, Gomora defeated Tyrant by impaling him with his nasal horn and firing his Oscillatory Wave into his Gorge, killing Grande's kaiju. Trivia *Tyrant's color scheme in this series is more pale and grey rather than his vibrant colors in his original appearance. *It is unknown if this Tyrant is actually a combination of dead monsters, or it is simply it's own species. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Tyrant reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with Hoe, Banpira, Gudon, Eleking, King Gesura, and Red King. He was then seen teaming up with Ho, Vakishim, Sadola, Alien Reflect, and Galberos to take down Litra. Tyrant was recalled back by Belial along with the surviving monster to watch Reyonix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the last monster killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack in the final battle behind Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, and Zetton, as well as the last monster to die in Belial's 100 monster army. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Tyrant's appearance in the series. Ultraman Saga In Ultraman Saga, Tyrant is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat via Hyper Zetton to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Tyrant battling with Ultraman Leo. Tyrant fought with Leo for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Leo's Leo Kick, blowing Tyrant to pieces. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused and modified for Tyrant's appearance in the series. *The pre-battle part of the episode described Ultraman Taro fighting Tyrant, but instead Ultraman Leo fought Tyrant. This was done for creative purposes to give Leo more importance as he was the mentor of Ultraman Zero, who Tsuburaya star ultra at the time. Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant will reappear in season 2 of Ultra Zero Fight. Tyrant teams up with Alien Temperor as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members are killed, Zero Darkness {Ultraman Belial) invites Tyrant and the whole team to conquer the universe. But then Shining Ultraman Zero defeats Belial. Zero uses the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light too bright for the Darkness Five to handle forcing them all to retreat. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Ultra Zero Fight. *Tyrant's eyes change color in this series, during the video Tyrants eyes are red but, in still's and credits his eyes are dark orange and yellow. *After Jathar died, Tyrant took his place in the Darkness Five. *Tyrant gains the ability to deflect energy based weapons toward his gorge *Tyrant also makes an appearance on the Darkness 5 Biography special Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Tyrant was DarkLived by Alien Icarus on himself and the other Spark Dolls of the monsters that make up him. Tyrant then fought Ultraman Tiga and eventually Jean-nine. He ended up in defeat by Ultraman Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right at him and Jean-nine using Jean Star Dust on him, blowing him up. All of the Spark Dolls ended up being turned back to their form of state and being recovered by Hikaru Raido. Trivia *Unlike most of the DarkLived kaiju, his is labeled as (SDU) standing for S'park '''D'olls 'U'nited. Shin Ultraman Retsuden In Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episode 9, his battle against Jean-bot and Jean-nine alongside his master Alien Temperor was referenced by Ultraman Zero and Glen Fire to demonstrate the Jean Brothers' teamwork. He was also the subject of topic for Episodes 12-13 as well as the monsters that make up him. In Episode 13, his battle against Ultraman Zero along with Alien Temperor and his battle against the Ultra Brothers including Ultraman Taro was referenced by the same Ultraman that defeated him. Ultraman X A Cyber Card of Tyrant was created by Xio, after his Spark Doll was salvaged by the team. Trivia *Tyrant appears in a magazine scan, where he was attacked by Ultraman X. Of course, this never hints his appearance in the series, since it was only used to promote X's abilities. Ultra Fight Orb Tyrant reappeared in this mini series where he was revived by Reibatos via combining seven monster souls from the Giga Battle Nizer to deal with Ultraman Jack and Zoffy, who planned on stopping the chimera monster's new master at the Monster Graveyard. Zoffy and Jack fought against the beast as Reibatos left for a quieter location to revive his monsters. Jack and Zoffy fought valiantly against Tyrant, but the injuries they had sustained in the fight were starting to bring them down. Ultraseven, Zero and Orb, with his newly acquired Emerium Slugger form, arrived to aid their fellow Ultras in the battle. Due their years of experience and know-how in combat, it didn't take long for Tyrant to be overpowered by the Ultras. After being weakened by Orb's Orb Kick and Zero's Ultra Zero Kick, Tyrant got destroyed once again by a combination of Ultraseven's Wide Shot, Zero's Wide Zero Shot, and Orb's Wide Slugger Shot. Ultraman Geed Tyrant will reappear in this series. Trivia *Suit Actor: TBA **The Tyrant suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO will have been reused for his said appearance. Data : Tyrant can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. ::;Reionics *Energy Ear Needle Darts: Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple energy dart-like needle shots from his ears. Since this Tyrant is a Battle Nizer monster of Grande, this function may be only essential to him. However, this ability was originally displayed by one of Tyrant's components, Alien Icarus, since his ear was contributed to his creation. ::;Monster Buster *Ear Beams: Tyrant can fire pink beams from his ears in this game. Poison Armored Body.png|Armored Body Poison Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower Poison Blinding Gas Expulsion.png|Poison Gas Poison Grappling Hook.png|Grappling Hook Tyrant Ultra Sign Eraser Laser Beam.png|Ultra Sign Eraser Beam Tyrant Energy Beam Absorption Gorge.png|Suction Attractor Spout Tyrant Energy Ear Needle Darts.png|Energy Ear Needle Darts Tyrant Flight.png|Flight Tyrant Ear Beams.png|Ear Beams :;Body Parts *Face and Horn: Seagoras *Ears: Alien Icarus *Torso: Bemstar *Back: Hanzagiran *Arms: Barabas *Legs: Red King *Tail: King Crab - Saga Edition= Tyrant (Saga Edition) :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 57,000 t *Origin: Hyper Zetton :;Powers and Weapons Pending }} - EX= or alternatively known as , Tyrant retains most of his chimera-like body parts of separate kaiju. However his body is more centaurian-like and he is twice the size of an actual Ultraman. His legs in this mode are both Red King's and Gomora's legs separate as a whole to make up his centuarian body and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. His left-handed Mace hand is now chain-linked that can be retracted and used as a ball-and-chain weapon (instead of the original, where it was a hook attached to a mace that can be fired like a harpoon. EX Tyrant can launch both his mace and hook at the same time (still clumped together) or individually launch the hook). His right-handed Axe hand is also nearly quadrupled in size, almost matching EX Tyrant's own height. :;Stats *Height: 69 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Alien Mefilas' lab :;Powers and Weapons *Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant can fire a freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. *Enhanced Flames: EX Tyrant can fire a flames from his mouth. *Mace Throw: Given to him by Barabas, EX Tyrant's mace hand has a mace on front. EX Tyrant can fire out the mace from his hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. This ability is taken from Barabas. **Meteorite: By using Barabas's mace/hand, EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite. This attack is highly destructive and can take down the strongest of opponents. *Drag-and-Slam: EX Tyrant can wrap his hook around an opponent's arm and drag him around while running in a ring-like pattern. EX Tyrant will then slam the opponent on the ground. EX Tyrant Freezing Gas.png|Freezing Gas EX Tyrant Enhanced Flame.png|Enhanced Flames EX Tyrant Grappling Hook.png|Mace Throw EX Tyrant Meteorite Falldown.png|Meteorite :;Body Parts *Ears: Alien Icarus *Hair: Geronimon *Face: Seagoras *Torso: Bemstar *Horns: Black King (back of head) & Seagoras (nasal) *Arms: Barabas *Tail: King Crab & Mukadender *Front legs: Red King *Rear legs: Gomora - Deathborn= EX Tyrant II Gained when the vengeful spirit of EX Tyrant refused to be defeated, Tyrant's body is modelled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self. aka. will keep reviving himself until he gets exposed to direct sunlight. Same as EX Tyrant, he was defeated by Ultraman Taro, after the two see the sun. Only appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Strangely enough, he keeps the gigantic-sized mace and ax hands that he has as his first EX Tyrant form. :;Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant II can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. *Purple Flames: Ex Tyrant II can fire powerful purple flames from his mouth. These can severely damage enemies in one hit. *Revive: EX Tyrant II will keep reviving no matter how many times he is killed. To disable it EX Tyrant II must be in sunlight. *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant II can spout out deceased kaiju's souls. They will attack enemies until his foe(s) is disintegrated. After that they'll go back to EX Tyrant II's body. EX Tyrant II Enhanced Freezing Gas.png|Enhanced Freezing Gas EX Tyrant II Purple Flame.png|Purple Flames EX Tyrant II Ghostly Dead Attack.png|Ghostly Dead Attack :;Body Parts He doesn't change. It's only the skeleton of the original Tyrant. }} - Cyber= - Tyrant Armor= Tyrant Armor is a MonsArmor accessed by Cyber Tyrant's card. This form only appears in the stageshow Ultraman Festival 2015, where it was stolen from Xio by Babarue to empower the real Tyrant with negative energies. Since this suit existed, its appearance in the series is yet to be made. :;Powers and Weapons *Arm Shield: Alien Babarue gains this arm shield, though its exact power other than just being a mere weapon of defense is unknown. }} }} Video Game appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Tyrant appears thoroughly throughout the video games in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series as a playable character, starting in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth EX Tyrant He does however play a much bigger role in the story mode in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. The first time he is seen, Tyrant was attacking a city until Ultraman Taro appeared to stop him and eventually Taro manages to defeat Tyrant once again. Later, Alien Mefilas and Alien Baltan are experimenting with several kaiju on earth, transforming them into "EX kaiju". Tyrant is one of the kaiju who was transformed into and Ultraman Taro returns to face him again, this time on a comet. Ultraman Taro manages to defeat EX Tyrant, but the vengeful spirits that create Tyrant refuse to die so easily and Tyrant transforms into his skeletal form, . However in the end, Taro prevails and EX Tyrant II dies again after being defeated while the sun's rays shone on the comet. Revival Towards the end of the story mode, Alien Mefilas revives EX Tyrant in his first from to fight against Ultraman Cosmos to test his strength. Ultimately, Cosmos defeats EX Tyrant. Kaiju Busters Tyrant is one of the monsters fought by the player in the Nintendo DS game Kaiju Busters. It is also the default and only monster that can be fought by two players via the game sharing function of one Kaiju Busters cartridge. TyrantMB.png Additional Trivia *Tyrant was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. *None of Tyrant's on-screen appearances explain his origin as a kaiju created from deceased kaiju. *Tyrant is the only kaiju who has two separate EX forms. *During the cutscene after using his ultimate finisher in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, his hand positions are switched. This is most likely just an overlooked error. *EX Tyrant II has 4 toes, even though the Original Tyrant (and the front half of EX Tyrant) has only 3 toes. *In Ultraman All Star Chronicle, Tyrant possessed his EX Tyrant roars. Gallery Ultraman Taro Tyrant full.jpg Tyrant.png Tyrant Saturn I.png Tyrant Saturn.png Tyrant in space.png Ace v Tyrant.png Ultraman vs Tyrant.png Zoffy v Tyrant.png TYRANT-JACK.png Tyrant v Ultraman Ace on Mars.png Tyrant vs Taro.jpg The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant hanuman.png Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Ultr_Glxy_NEO_Tyrnt.png Tyrant_NEO.png Tyrant_NE0.jpg Eleking vs Tyrant.jpg Gomora vs Tyrant.jpg Tyrant vs Gomora.jpg Ultraman Retsuden Sagakaiju2.jpg SagaBattle.jpg SagaTyrantDeath.jpg Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant chara.jpg Alien_Temperor_&_Tyrant_as_team_Dark_Terror.jpg Jean-bot_and_Jean-nine_vs_Alien_Temperor_&_Tyrant.jpg Zero_Darkness(Belial),Darkness_Four_&_Tyrant.jpg Zero_Darkness(Belial)_ask_Darkness_Four_&_Tyrant_to_rule_the_universe.jpg Later,Zero_Darkness(Belial)_talk_to_Darkness_Four_and_Tyrant.jpg Ultraman Ginga Tyrant .png Tyrant_in_ginga_I.png Tyrant_in_Ginga_II.png TIGA-TYRANT (2).jpg TIGA-TYRANT (1).jpg Tyrant-Ginga 3.jpg Tyrant in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h51m56s41.png Ultra Fight Orb Tyrantisback.png bandicam 2017-05-19 17-57-14-373.jpg TyrantUFO.png|Tyrant in Ultra Fight Orb 20170502 143836.jpg|Tyrant vs Jack and Zoffy BFFTyrantandZoffy.png TyrantWinsUFO.png 20170527_042146.png 20170527_042212.png TyrantCan'tTakeMoreUFO.png Others Tyrant movie I.png Tyrant movie.png Tyrant_galxy_II.png Tyrant Ginga body.png Tyrant pic.png Tyrant pic I.png Tyrant_Saga_Edition.png Tyrant quality.png|Tyrant in the stage show Big Tyrant.png|Tyrant's giant balloon suit vs several Ultramen. Merchandise Tyrant 1991.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Tyrant (1991 release) Tyrant 2004.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Tyrant (2004 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_-27_Tyrant.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #27 Tyrant (2007 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_Tyrant_2007.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Tyrant (2008's new figure) 612xMlfDvNL._AA1500_.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Tyrant (2012's re-release of the 2008 figure) Tyrant Spark Doll.jpg|Ultra Monster DX Tyrant Ultra Monster Series 81 Tyrant.jpg|Ultra Monster 500 81 Tyrant tyrant_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Tyrant Candy Tyrant.jpeg|A Tyrant candy figure. Tyrant Spirits.jpeg|Tyrant's Battle Spirits card. Videos Video Games Video Games Tyrant-PSP.jpg|Tyrant Model for PSP TYRANT - SHG.jpg|Tyrant Model for PS3 ja:タイラント Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Kaiju Tyrant Category:Fusions Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Ultraman Geed Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju